


A Tisket, A Tasket, A Blue and Red Basket

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Hanzo is v grumpy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hanzo, Those aren't explored in great detail though, Trans Hanzo Shimada, grumpy hanzo, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Anyone who doubted Hanzo Shimada’s stubbornness when he joined Overwatch can’t have any doubt at all now. At 39 weeks pregnant, and him still not admitting who his baby’s father was, everyone had given up guessing. Rumors weren’t being spread, either, he had made sure to put a stop to them early on. Most people had just decided he himself didn’t know and went on with their lives.





	A Tisket, A Tasket, A Blue and Red Basket

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew, he felt, that it would go wrong if he slept with the cowboy. He snaps the pregnancy test in his hand in half, throws it in the garbage. He would go down to Angela and get this resolved at once. He washes his hands and ties his hair back, then leaves his dorm.

He’s halfway to the medbay when his phone dings. He pulls it out, only to find out he’s being assigned on a last-minute mission. He huffs, but runs down to the transport, grabbing his stuff and boarding just in time.

The mission goes off without a hitch, and they’re allowed an extra day to relax before going back. Nearly the whole team is excited, everyone except for Hanzo, who is stuck in the bathroom nearly all morning. Genji opens the door, looking in.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Leave me alone,” Hanzo spits, not looking at him as he sits back on his heels for a moment between heaves. Genji closes the door and sighs. Zenyatta gently rests a  hand on his shoulder.

“Do not blame him.”

“I’m not, I’m just worried. It’s not like him to get so sick.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason and he’ll tell us when he’s comfortable.”

“Can you check on him?”

Zenyatta opens the door and enters. Hanzo glares up at him.

“Leave, omnic. Go back to… him.” He waves a hand at the door. Zenyatta obeys, closing the door behind himself.

“We’ll just have to wait.”

Genji nods, taking a deep breath and sitting.

 

Hanzo emerges after a while, grabbing his coat and wallet.

“I’m going to get tea.”

Genji gets up, walking after him.

“We’ll come.”

“If you insist.” Hanzo lets them follow behind him.

 

When they get to the small café, Hanzo looks up at the menu for a while, thinking, before finally ordering. He gets his tea and sits where Genji and Zenyatta are.

“Raspberry?” Genji raises his eyebrows, looking at the red liquid. “That’s not your usual flavor.”

“Maybe I just wanted to try something different.” He looks like he’s going to continue but stops himself. Genji leans back.

“I’m glad you’re trying new things.”

“Hmph.” He sips at his tea, finishing it quickly.

“Why are you so grumpy today?”

“Because… Because!” He gets up, stomping out. Genji frowns, worried.

“There’s something wrong.”

“Patience, he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

 

When they get home, Hanzo goes straight to his room, and to the shower. He allows himself to relax, hesitantly looks down at his belly. There’s no change, it’s too early. He rests a hand on his belly, then gags, barely makes it over the toilet before throwing up the little he’s eaten. He gets back in the shower once he’s done, letting the water run over him.

            “Shimada men don’t cry,” he murmurs to himself, clenching his jaw to help hold back the tears.

He tells himself when he gets out that his red eyes are from getting soap in them, nothing else. He gets dressed and looks at his room, shaking his head. He cleans, dropping all of the bottles of alcohol into a box. Once he’s certain he’s got them all, he goes and drops them outside of Genji’s door. Genji opens the door and sees the box, then looks down the hall. He runs after Hanzo.

“Han!”

Hanzo doesn’t answer, going back into his room slamming the door. Genji frowns and goes back to his room, picking up the box of alcohol and bringing it inside.

            “What’s wrong with him?”

            “I have my suspicions. Let him be for now.” Zenyatta takes Genji’s hand. “We’ll be here if he decides he needs us.”

 

            Hanzo stops eating with the group, making his own meals. He wasn’t very social before, but at least he sat at dinner with them. He walks in one night and Genji looks up, smiling.

“I made your favorite, come eat with us.”

Hanzo hesitates for a second, then shakes his head, going to the kitchen to prepare his own food. Genji tries not to look disappointed, looking down at his food. Jesse rubs his back.

            “It’s wonderful, don’t pay attention to him.”

            Genji shrugs. “I was hoping he’d at least think about eating it.”  
            “He’ll come around, there’s always leftovers.”

            Genji nods, picking at his food.

 

            After dinner, Jesse goes and knocks on Hanzo’s door. Hanzo opens it.

            “What?”

            “Genji’s real worried about you. I am, too.”

            “I am fine. Leave.”

            “Han, something’s up. Just talk to me.”

            “I’m fine, McCree.”

            “We should probably talk anyway.”

            “Not now.”

            “Hanzo, you’ve been avoidin’ me for weeks now. You’re making me think I did something wrong.”

            “Do you think you’re the only one I’ve slept with since I came here? Leave me alone.” Hanzo shuts the door. Jesse stands there, frozen, then walks back to his room. Hanzo curls up in his bed, feeling awful, his half-eaten plate of food cold. He pulls the blankets up over himself, willing himself to sleep.

            He wakes up around midnight, stomach growling. He huffs and gets up, quietly going to the kitchen. He pulls out the remainder of Genji’s dinner, heating it up. Once it’s warm enough to be edible, he turns, not surprised to see Genji.

“Yes, I know, you told me so.”

“Hanzo, what is wrong with you? I’m worried. Zenyatta’s worried. Even Jesse’s worried.”

“Nothing is  wrong, I’m fine.”

“You’re  not fine. Something is wrong.”

He sighs, setting his food down and getting himself some water.

“Please tell me.”

“I’m pregnant, now leave me alone.”

Genji’s jaw drops, then he reaches out. “Let me hug you?”

“No.” Hanzo lets Genji pull him into a hug anyway. He leans on him, closing his eyes.

“Have you been to Angela?”

“No.”

“First thing in the morning, that’s what we’re doing.”

“We?”

“I’m going to help you.”

“I suppose I don’t have a choice. Fine.”

Genji nods, then releases him.

“Eat, alright?”

“That’s what my plan was.” He sits, eating his food. After a bit, he glances at Genji. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Hanzo.”

 

In the morning, Genji goes with him down to the doctor, quietly explaining to her what’s up. She nods, sitting down in front of Hanzo.

“Have you thought about the baby’s future?”

“No.”

“No?”

“In an organization such as this, pregnancies and children are a burden. I assumed the choice was made for me.”

“Well… no. You get to choose. We have to grant pregnancy leave, just like any other organization. There are ways to juggle the job and the child after they’re born, Ana did it. It’s your choice.”

“Oh.”

“Does that change anything?”

He stiffly nods.

“You want to keep them?”

He nods again. She smiles and squeezes his hand. “Then we will do the best we can.”

“I have… looked some things up.”

“I’m happy to answer any questions you have.”

“Just what I’m not able to eat. I found a diet plan.”

“Oh! As long as you eat healthy, and use vitamins to supplement, you can eat normally.”

He nods. “Alright. Do the exam.”

She checks him out, stepping back  when she’s done.

“I’ll have the blood and test results back soon. I’ll also let the commanders know that you’ll be taking leave.”

“Will you tell them to keep it between themselves?”

“I  will, yes.”

He nods, getting up. “That will be fine. When is my next appointment?”

“Come back in a month or so, unless something feels wrong.”

He nods and turns, walking out. Genji looks at Angela.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Keep an eye on him.”

He nods and rushes out to catch up to Hanzo.

 

Hanzo looks over at Genji as he catches up with him.

“What do you want now?”

“Come back to my room.”

“Why?”

“I want to talk to you about this. Unless you’d prefer out in the hallway.”

Hanzo purses his lips, then nods, following Genji to his and Zenyatta’s room. He closes the door behind him and looks around. His eyes widen in surprise at the nests of blankets and pillows.

“It’s… comfortable.”

Genji laughs. “We’re not cold and heartless like you, brother.”

Hanzo flushes, sitting in one of the piles. Genji sits across from him on the floor.

“Do you know who the father is?”

Hanzo scowls. “Yes.”

“Does the father know?”

“No.”

“Do you  want to tell him?”

“No.”

“Who is it?”

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “You can’t laugh. It was an err in judgement.”

“I won’t laugh.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Jesse.”

Genji smiles kindly, nodding. “He would take care of you, and the baby, if you told him. He’s a good man.”

“I basically told him to fuck off last night.”

Genji winces. “He seemed a little off. You could apologize.”

“I think I have enough to handle without him, too.”

“He’s the father of your baby. Don’t you think he needs to know?”

“No.”

“Won’t he figure it out, though?”

“I told him he wasn’t the only one I slept with.”

“Ouch. I won’t make you, but please consider it.”

“Fine.” He relaxes back into the pile of pillows. “Anything else?”

“No, that was it.”

“Good.” He pulls a blanket over himself, getting comfy and taking a nap.

 

Hanzo hides his belly, and the fact that he is pregnant, for as long as possible. He starts going back to dinner with them, and just wearing looser clothes. When people ask about him going on missions,  he just cites that old connections had started to notice, and that would have made things more difficult. Finally, when there’s no more baggy shirts to wear that won’t just completely fall off his body, he gives in, buying pregnancy clothes. Everyone’s eyebrows raise when he joins them at dinner, and Genji shakes his head slightly. Hanzo gets his food and sits, not making eye contact. Lena leans forward, not shy at all.

“How long until the little one is here?”

Hanzo glances up. “Four months.”

“Congrats!”

He smiles, very faintly. “Thank you.”

“You want to come relax and watch movies or something with us after dinner?”

He looks surprised, but nods. “I suppose.”

“Good!” She sits back, eating. He looks surprised at himself, but finishes his food. After dinner, he joins everyone in one of the rec rooms, sitting on the couch. Genji sits on one side, and Jesse plops down on the other, smiling at Hanzo.

“Pregnant, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Are you excited?”

Hanzo nods, smiling. “I am.”

“Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

“I want it to be a surprise. I’m happy either way, as long as they’re healthy.”

“Good. Listen, I’m sorry about misinterpreting things. I’d like to go back to being friends.”

Hanzo nods. “I would like that too.”

Jesse grins. “Great. I missed you.”

Hanzo looks at the screen. “You, too. Now watch the movie.”

“As you wish.”

 

After the movie, as they’re walking back, Genji smirks.

“You like him.”

“You promised not to laugh.” Hanzo huffs.

“I’m not laughing. It’s cute. Are you going to tell him?”

“No.”

“Will you want him there for the birth?”

“No.”

“You’re sure?”

“I won’t want him there.”

“Alright. I’ve never seen you forgive someone so fast.”

“It took five months.”

“I know!” Genji laughs. Hanzo rolls his eyes, going into his own room.

 

Over the next five months, Hanzo repeats  that he won’t need McCree so  often that  it’s become an inside joke between them. But when he wakes up, rolls over in bed as a contraction takes over him, he’s suddenly caught up with fear. Fear of being alone, fear of not being there for his baby, fear of his baby not having a parent. He takes a deep breath, waits for the pain to subside, and texts Angela. He stands, walking as fast as he can toward Jesse’s door. He knocks, three loud, sharp knocks. Jesse opens the door, yawning.

“Han?”

Hanzo grabs his left hand, pulling a little. “Come with me.”

“Isn’t it a little early?”

Hanzo pulls him out and starts walking, Jesse stumbling behind him.

“Where are we going?”

“That does not concern you.”

“You’re draggin’ me down the hall, dragon, I think I ought to know.”

Hanzo clenches his teeth, bowing his head and not responding.

“Shit, Han, are you in labor?”

Hanzo nods.

“Do you need me to carry you?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to?”

“…please.”

Jesse picks him up, carrying him down to the medbay quickly. Angela is waiting, motions them into a room.

“Let me go grab a few things, change him into the gown if you can.”

Jesse sets Hanzo down, but supports him. “Can you stand?”

“Yes.” Hanzo takes a step back, stripping. Jesse looks away respectfully until he feels his hand being squeezed.

“Into bed, darlin’. You want your brother?”

“Yes.”

Jesse texts Genji, letting him know what’s up as Angela hooks Hanzo up to everything. Genji is down in a few minutes, maskless and carrying a bag, Zenyatta at his side. Hanzo looks at him and huffs.

“I told you I didn’t need a hospital bag when my room is minutes away.”

“You gonna pop your baby out of you and carry them to your room naked and screaming?

“I suppose not.” He still doesn’t look very happy, but Genji ignores it, sitting and taking his other hand. Zenyatta casts one of his orbs of harmony over Hanzo, and Hanzo visibly relaxes.

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Hanzo.”

Jesse smirks.

“What was that about not needing me?”

“I will kill you after this is over, I swear.”

“I’ll give you a head start.”

“I will hold you to that.”

 

The labor takes hours, lasting up through the early afternoon. Finally, the baby is born, cleaned, and wrapped up. Angela hands her to Hanzo.

“A baby girl.”

Hanzo, even in his exhausted state, looks proud, holding his little one close. Genji grins.

“What’s her name?”

“Suki. Now let me sleep.” He lays back, closing his eyes to rest. Genji bounces a little, grinning at Jesse.

“I’m an uncle now.”

“You are.” Jesse laughs. “How long do you think I have till he kills me?”

Genji laughs.

“I think you have a while.”

 

Everyone wants to get a chance to look at and hold the new baby, but Angela limits it to one or two people at a time. They all bring gifts for both Hanzo and the baby, and by the time he’s able to go back to his dorm, his room is filled with things. Genji laughs as he packs it into bags and boxes.

“You have a hoard, brother.”

“We are dragons.”

“I suppose.” He hauls a load out. They get everything put away, and then Hanzo is released. He sighs as he’s wheeled down the corridors.

“I can walk.”

“Lemme help you for once.” Jesse laughs. Hanzo leans back.

“Fine.”

Jesse lets him into his room, helps him up. Hanzo looks at him.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. You know where to find me.”

Hanzo nods, happy to have some time for just himself and his baby.

 

It doesn’t last long, as people are almost constantly in and out, ready to help with the baby, or bring him food. He finds out later they all made a schedule, so he’d always have someone if he needed them, in place of a father to help with him and the baby. When it’s Jesse’s turn to help, there’s not a whole lot to do.

“You should take a nap while you have the opportunity.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine.” Hanzo is silent for a while, then looks up at Jesse. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Staying through the labor. Letting me damage your hand.” He motions towards where he left indents in the metal from his fingers. Jesse laughs.

“It’s no problem, really.”

Hanzo hums. “It was very kind of you to do, however.”

“I’m happy to help. If you ever need a break, let me know.”

“I will take you up on that offer.”

 

And he does, once Suki starts teething. After the third night in a row of screaming with nothing helping, he takes her down to Jesse’s room, diaper bag in tow. He doesn’t wait for him, just opens the door and walks in. Jesse walks out, turning a light on.

“Hanzo, is everything alright?”

Hanzo hands her to Jesse.

“It’s your turn to deal with the screaming.”

Jesse looks a little shocked, but puts a finger in her mouth, rubbing against her gums gently. Once she’s quieted down, he turns back to Hanzo, only to find him asleep on the couch. He gets some pillows, propping the baby against them, then carries Hanzo into his room, tucking him into bed. He goes back out, sitting and holding the baby as she gnaws on his finger.

“You wore your papa out, little one.”

She gurgles around his finger. He opens the diaper bag and finds a teething ring. He offers it to her. She grabs it, chewing on it and calming down. He kisses her head and gets comfortable laying on the couch, turning the tv on with the sound muted. She falls asleep on his chest, and he sighs, relaxing and dozing off.

Hanzo wakes up in the morning and looks around, confused. He gets up and wraps a blanket around himself, walking out. He stops when he sees Jesse and Suki on the couch, gasping softly and putting a hand over his mouth. Seeing the father of his baby and his baby asleep together does things  to him,  and before he can stop it, he’s crying. Jesse wakes up, then gets up quickly, hurrying over.

“Is everything okay?”

“You’re just so sweet.”

“Aww.” Jesse pulls Hanzo close. “It’s been a long couple of days, huh? You can go back to sleep, I don’t mind watching her.”

“No, just… you and her. It’s sweet.” He clears his throat, trying to compose himself. Jesse grins.

“Yeah?”

Hanzo nods. “Yes.”

“I told you I’d watch her whenever you needed me to.”

Hanzo nods, leaning against him.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“But you have me.”

“I shouldn’t. I was awful.”

“How so?”

“I… I lied and said I’d slept with other people.”

Jesse’s eyebrows raise.

“You didn’t?”

Hanzo shakes his head.

“So she’s…”

Hanzo nods, face turning red.

“Holy shit.” Jesse looks down at her, eyes wide.

“Do you… want to be her father?”

“Of course I would.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Holy shit, I’m a dad.”

Hanzo laughs lightly. “There’s things that come along with that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, If you want them.” Hanzo presses closer.

Jesse wraps an arm around his waist. “Of course I do. Our little family.”

Hanzo smiles, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at https://overwatchpreg.tumblr.com/ !  
> You can request stuff there/give me ideas on what to write  
> Also, let me know in the comments or on tumblr if you'd like to see more of this!


End file.
